Act like a Professional
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Sesshomaru's looking for a new house and who turns out to be his realator? His old high school love, Kagome! Something old loves die hard and its hard to seperate business from love.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sesshomaru rolled over and switched his alarm to 'off' before getting out of the king bed that barely fit into his apartment bedroom. He stumbled over piles of clothes folded on the floor to his small closet and dresser.

The Inu rubbed his golden eyes and tripped over the night stand. He swore loudly, causing his large white Akita to look up from the other side of the bed. She woofed lightly before laying her head back down on her paws and giving him a sad look. He raised his arched eyebrows at her and she hid her nose under the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Sesshomaru tore a button up white shirt and dark pants from the closet that he couldn't even stand in and headed for the teeny tiny bathroom.

He turned the warm water on and shut the door. Upon hearing the scratching of Hamako on the door, he reopened it to let the dog in.

"Spoiled thing," he muttered as she trotted in and dropped in front of the heater. Sesshomaru pulled off his silk red boxers and stepped into the steamy shower. He stood up straight and knocked the back of his head against the shower head. Again, he swore loudly. Hamako's nose nudged the shower curtain sniffing loudly to make sure he was okay.

He finished his shower and wrung out his long white hair, some of the water dripping onto the white dog at his feet. He pulled the crisp white shirt across his chest and buttoning it up. He followed up with the navy pants and black shoots. He stepped across the thresh hold and Hamako squealed as his foot came down on her toes. He quickly bent down holding out his hands to the poor animal. She trotted back with her curly tail tucked as low as it would go. Sesshomaru ruffled her ears and soft fur, whispering apologies.

"I think it's time to find a new place, huh?" he asked the medium sized dog. "Maybe a nice yard for you finally."

Hamako barked once sharply as an obvious yes. Sesshomaru allowed a smile for the dog and straightened up. He headed out the door to the black Toyota Highlander and slid into the leather seats. The GPS clicked on as he headed across town. He looked out of the corner of high lamp like eyes to turn on the voice control.

"Contacts," he stated loud and clear. The female voice answered with a 'now finding contacts. Please state name.'

"Kouga Ezo."

"Calling Kouga Ezo," the cool voice said with a strange infliction on the name.

The phone rang, echoing through the interior. It rang several times and Sesshomaru was ready to hang up when a woman answered.

"Mr. Ezo's office. How may I help you?" She said cheerily.

"I need to speak to Mr Ezo," Sesshomaru replied bluntly.

"Yes, sir. One moment, please," she replied.

Sesshomaru had known Kouga in college and he'd opened his own real-estate office straight out of college. If he trusted anyone with finding him a house, it was Kouga. He defiantly had made his millions selling some of the most expensive and extravagant houses in Japan. Sesshomaru hoped Kouga could find one of those for him.

"Kouga Ezo," the wolf demon answered the phone. He had a business tone to his low voice Sesshomaru'd never heard.

"Kouga, it's Sesshomaru."

"Taisho!" Kouga half shouted into the receiver. The business tone was gone, replaced with the partier he had been six years ago. "Long time! What's up?"

"I need a house," he decided not to beat around the bush. "My apartment is too small."

"You pick up the phone to call me _and_ you want me to find you a house?" Kouga exclaimed. "You truly are my favorite person today."

"I'm sure," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Kouga could quickly annoy him, he'd forgotten that. "When can you find me one?"

"Sesshomaru," Kouga said slowly, like the Inu was an idiot. "Has it been that long you've looked at houses? I can't just _pick one_. It's kind of a personal choice."

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh he hoped the car phone didn't pick up. "Fine, call me when you find something that'll interest me."

"What are you looking for?" Kouga asked. He clearly didn't know how much he agitated the demon lord.

"Big. Bedrooms. Bathrooms. Kitchen." He stated. What else was there?

"Okay," Kouga drawled, getting the picture. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good bye."

"Bye," Kouga said. Sesshomaru swore he heard 'git' from the speakers before the hang up click.


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga hung up the phone and put his head in his hands, shaking it. He had missed his old best friend Sesshomaru, but that demon defiantly knew he was a daiyoukai and stepped on toes to prove it (even occasionally kicking you in the shins). Living with him for four years had been terrible sometimes. Hell, the guy was colder than an iceberg, Kouga might has well have lived with a rock some days. Kouga had also been incredibly jealous of Sesshomaru: the man was a sex god- or so he heard. It was hard _not_ to hear, with the women and demonesses moaning from behind the closed door of his bedroom. Whenever Kagome had come over, she blushed like crazy, making Kouga annoyed at his roommates blatant lack of subtlety.

"Babe?" His wife knocked on the door. She stuck her head around the frame.

"Yeah, Kagome, come in," he said sitting up straight.

"Who was that guy on the phone?" she asked. Kouga looked at his wife, smirking affectionately. She had dark brown chocolate eyes and typical black Japanese hair that reflected blue under the office lights. She wore dark grey plaid pants and a silk blue and white button up. She had a petite, athletic figure and full red lips. Kouga knew he had a wife to make other men jealous and women to slap said other men.

"You were listening in?" he said smiling at his wife and resting his chin in his palm.

She blushed a little, an innocent look that made Kouga's pants get a little tight. She was more cute than sexy. "Yes," she muttered with an embarrassed closed lip smile.

"His name is Sesshomaru," Kouga replied stretching his arms above his head. "I went to college with him. He wants me to find him a house. His apartment is too small, for his ego no doubt," he added with a chuckle.

Kagome laughed half heartedly at her husband's joke. She glanced at the white gold watch on her thin wrist. "I have to go Katsu."

"Why?" He asked. "It's only nine."

"Sango doesn't feel good. If she's getting sick, neither of us want her watching him," she replied heading for the door.

"See you at home?" he asked with an unintentionally pout.

She smiled at her husband. "Of course."

Kagome hurried from the office before anyone noticed her frazzled state. _Sesshomaru? I thought that was him! No, this can't be happening. I've done too much to keep this secret from slipping. _

_Kouga can never find out. _

I know these are fairly short chapters but I hope to be posting a lot of them, plus I don't have the patience to sit down and write three or four pages…


	3. Chapter 3

LEMON

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the computer screen in his office. He'd called Kouga, yes, but that's not what he was thinking about. He couldn't get his mind off of _her_. Kouga's old girlfriend. He wondered if Kouga knew. No, Kagome would never tell, but he knew she'd never forget. Because if he, the master of hiding his feelings, couldn't forget either.

He pulled open the desk drawer and pulled out her picture. Kagome had always been beautiful, in a very innocent way. A cute face, big doe eyes, long thin fingers, and dark waving hair. Kagome was the one who got away.

Sesshomaru covered his face with his hands, leaning dangerously far back in the leather office chair. It was so long ago…

_ Sesshomaru was studying out of his college chemistry book when he heard a knock at the dorm room. He stood up, his lean muscles rippling as he rolled his shoulders back. He looked through the peep hole in the thin wooden door and opened it._

_ "Kagome," he said leaning on the frame. He quickly looked her up and down. She was wearing a cute floral skirt (she was one of the few who could look good in floral patterns) and a tight pink halter top. _

_ "Sesshomaru," she said smiling. She peered around the door. "Is Kouga here?"_

_ "He had to leave," Sesshomaru said. "Surely he told you?"_

_ "No?" Kagome said confused. "Tell me what?"_

_ "He said he called you," Sesshomaru said ushering her in. Kagome sat down on the couch, folding the skirt around her knees. Sesshomaru thought her legs looked great, accented by the high wedge heals. _

_ "My phone is dead; I left it at home," she said. She got a leery look. "What happened?"_

_ "The hospital called," Sesshomaru replied with a pained look. "Ayame's not doing well."_

_ Ayame, Kouga's sister, had had cancer for a long time. The doctors said she had gotten better, but recently she'd started to slip._

_ Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times before dropping her head and slumping her shoulders. She shook her head. "I should go to him." She abruptly stood up but Sesshomaru caught her arm._

_ "I think he'd want to be alone with his sister…before the end," he hinted. Sesshomaru practically heard the woman's voice hitch. He wasn't one to cuddle, but he folded his roommate's girlfriend into his arms. She was shaking, muttering over and over again 'poor kouga!'_

_ He pulled her away a little. "Ayame's been suffering for a long time, Kagome. Even if he loses his sister, he still has you and for that, he is lucky."_

_ "Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said sniffing a little. Her eyes were rimmed red. "That means a lot to me."_

_ Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome and couldn't look away. He'd always found Kouga's girlfriend attractive. Even crying, she was stunning. Kagome licked her lips nervously, drawing attention to the red glazed lips. _

_ He couldn't help it. He kissed her. And to his surprise, she kissed back. _

_ He opened his mouth just enough to give her the idea and, again to his surprise, she complied. She tasted like fresh spearmint. His hand wound into her long hair as the kisses got desperate and he felt her drying tears press against his face. Her own fingers were tugging the end strands of his white hair. _

_ They'd stumbled their way to the bedroom and in the red haze of lust, Sesshomaru realized Kagome had backed into _his_ room. _It's odd, _he thought._ Wouldn't she inadvertently go to Kouga's?_ He pushed the thought aside and dropped his pants. Kagome's floral skirt landed on the end of the bed, only to be kicked off by her green painted toes as she adjusted herself at the head of the bed. She shimmied out of her halter top and Sesshomaru's lithe fingers got her bra and string thong off. _Maybe she's not too innocent after all,_ he thought before casting the small piece of cloth over his shoulder. _

_ Kagome's long fingers wrapped around his penis through his boxers. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned at the teasing. Grab the real thing! As if reading his mind, she pulled his boxers off, pulling them out around his erection. Sesshomaru slipped fingers into her pussy, noting how wet she already was._

_ "Sesshomaru," she whispered, eyes rolling back. She pumped his cock in her hand. _

_ He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his member against the inside of her leg, asking permission. She spread her legs willingly. Sesshomaru plunged in, letting lose a low grunt of pleasure. He began pumping into her, feeling how tight she was. They both began panting, Kagome's nails dug into his shoulder blades, her teeth into his lip. _

_ She came with a high moan. Feeling her tighten even more around his cock, Sesshomaru followed, his mouth opening into a silent moan._

_ They laid there for a long time, saying nothing. Kagome got up first, dressed, and went out to the living room. Sesshomaru followed and sat next to her. _

_ Kouga came back, red eyed, and Kagome followed him into his bedroom. Not long after, Sesshomaru heard the bed creak. He left the dorm room._

_ A week later, he found his own apartment._

_ He slept with his best friend's girlfriend, on the day Kouga's sister died. What a great friend he turned out to be. _


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome drove into the suburb in a light panic. _What if Sesshomaru calls back? What if he tells Kouga! What if Kouga _already_ knows!_

She pulled into Sango's driveway, quickly walking up the drive, half stumbling over her high heels in the rush to tell her best friend the most recent gossip. By this time, her nervousness had risen to illogical terror

"Sango!" she yelled, bursting in the front door.

"Mama!" Katsu yelled, jumping up from in front of the TV and toddling to his mother.

"What?" Sango asked. She looked up from over the couch arm. She was wearing yoga pants and a University sweat shirt. A pile of Kleenexes were on the floor.

"Problem," she said, kicking off her shoes and plopping down on the end of the couch on the top of Sango's feet.

She wiggled her toes out from under Kagome's butt. "There should be a law: no problems are allowed to arise when I have a headache, a stuff noise, and the chills."

"This is _way_ more important than your hay fever," Kagome shot at her stuffed up friend as she set down her son who was instantly engrossed in the T.V. again.

"Nothing is worse than this!" Sango dramatized, draping her arm over her face.

"One word: Sesshomaru," Kagome said bluntly.

Sango shot up, sending Kleenexes everywhere. Kagome picked one off her lap with a wrinkle of her nose. "Explain!" Sango shouted.

"Sesshomaru called Kouga today saying he needs an agent to find him a new apartment." Kagome explained.

"Do you think Sesshomaru would tell him about…you know?" Sango asked carefully. She blew her nose loudly. She tossed it on the floor, aiming for the garbage can, but it bounced off the rim and landing on the beige area rug.

"I don't know," Kagome sighed, "but I can't take the chance!"

"No, you can't." She grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Kags, this could ruin your marriage."

"It happened so long ago, though," Kagome tried rationalizing.

"That doesn't matter, Kagome, you always assume if the cheater does it once, they'll do it again," she paused, "no offence."

Kagome nodded that she wasn't offended. She'd assumed Kouga would cheat again if he'd done it once. Tears filled her brown eyes. "What do I do, Sango? Tell me what to do!"

"I don't know, Kagome," she said furrowing her brow. "But the less time Kouga and Sesshomaru spend together, the better."

_Whichever Gods are up there, Buddha, Allah, or the Christian Father, THANK YOU!_ Kagome prayed the next morning as she held her husband's long black tresses as he hunched retching over the toilet in their master bedroom's bathroom.

He groaned as his sat up on his knees. Kagome handed him a towel with one hand, holding his hair with the other. She grabbed the pony tail from beside the sink and looped his hair through it.

"Thanks," he moaned. The wolf demon wiped his mouth on the towel.

"Stomach flu?" she asked. She took it from him when he offered it over his shoulder and threw it in the hamper.

"I have no idea," he replied. "Me 'n Ginta ate at that new Mexican place last night, maybe it's stomach flu."

"Well you have to stay home," she said feinting a worried wife, when really she was cheering inside.

"But Sesshomaru-" Kouga started.

Kagome hauled her husband to his feet, dragging him to the bathroom. "Don't worry about it," she said shoving him in bed. "I'll show him houses! You just get better!"

"Kagome…" he said slowly. Kagome realized she was being slightly hasty and a little over zealous. She kissed Kouga's forehead. "I just want you better."

"Thanks sweetheart." He wiggled himself into the down comforter.

"Not a problem." She closed the double doors behind her.


End file.
